Family
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: After surving a horrorable accident, Alex is now sent to live with her grandfather in the town of Radiator Springs. Who is Alex's grandfather? and will they get it together to become a family again before it's to late or something worse will happen?
1. The Horrible Accident

**Note: I don't own Pixar Cars or any of the characters. But i do own the idea of the story and the oc characters that appear in it. This is my first Cars fanfiction so please R/R positive. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1:**

Alexandra Gilmore was your normal 13 year old girl, living with her parents in a small town in Alaska. Her father, Todd Gilmore, was the small town's only lawyer resident, and her mother, Claudia, worked alongside with Todd at work as his receptionist. Alex knew both of her father's parents, her grandparents from his side were already decreased even before she was born, and so was her grandmother from her mother's side. Claudia's father, Alex's grandfather, was still around.

Alex never meet her grandfather, even though he's still around. It seemed that her mother and him had a fight that had to do with her marrying her father for some reason. That fight must be so huge, for her grandfather and mother not taking to each other for the last 14 years. Alex only wish she could meet him and see how he was like. Her mother always told her little sniplets about her father once in a blue moon, but it always made Alex more happy and excited to hear about her grandfather.

What She didn't know that she'll get her chance to meet him sooner then she expects it, even if she liked it or not...

* * *

The story really begins when Alex and her parents were on vacation on a cruise ship heading towards the islands of Hawaii. It was their first day out to sea. Dark storm clouds covered the ocean as the ship continued headed towards it destination. The wind was horrible for people to go outside on deck. Then rain started pouring down hard and fast while lightning was seen in the sky.

"Those are really dark clouds, should we be worried?" asked Todd as he and his family gathered together on the main deck to watch the storm.

"I seen worser." said the cruise director, Wilford James. As he watched though the glass doors with the other passengers.

"Let's go back to our cabin and forget about this storm." said Claudia as she turned her back to the glass doors and started towards the elevator.

"She's right, Dad" said Alex as she stared up at her father. Todd agreed and both of them catched up with Claudia.

After an hour relaxing in their cabin, they heard a horn going off. Todd quickly awaken up fast from his nap, Claudia quickly came out of the bathroom in her two piece pajama.

"What's going on, Todd?" she asked looking confused.

"I don't know dear, but i going to find out." he said.

Todd got up and went and opened their cabin door. Alex noticed her father, and she took off her headphones and closed her laptop. She got up and went out the room with her father.

Wilard James suddenly appeared with a bowhorn in his right hand. Then he brought it up to his lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The weather was gotten worser then expected, to be sure of your safety please put on your lifejackets, the Captain has just learned that a strong warning of a tidel wave builting up near us will hit us in the matter of a few mintues. All women and children are to report to their assigned life boats." he said before repeated himself again.

Todd looked very afraid now. he quickly went back inside his cabin. He pulled out the drawer that was built in under Alex's bed. He grabbed the life jackets and handed one to his daughter and then his wife.

"Put these on quick." he said as he quickly put on his. Then quickly he and his family quickly went up to the deck and went to their assigned life boat.

Before the Gilmore Family could do anything, their mouths dropped as they saw the biggest tidel wave they have ever seen was heading their way. Both Claudia and Todd knew what they had to do. They put their only daughter, their only child into the lifeboats with a few other children.

"Mom..Dad" she was only able to say as tears were coming down her checks very fast.

"We love you so much, Alex, we're always be with you." her father said before Claudia hugged her daughter one more time.

"If you surive this, tell your grandfather for me that I'm so sorry for everything" she said with tears coming down her checks.

A few crewmen started lowing the lifeboats down to the rough waters. Alex looked up and took her last look of her parents before the crewman of the lifeboats started the motor and zoomed away from the doomed liner. Before the lifeboat got out from sight, Alex quickly turned around and took a look at the crusieliner as the huge tidel wave hit the ship. Alex screamed for her parents. The huge tidel wave created an other tidel wave (smaller then the huge wave but yet effective) from the effects and it hited the lifeboats. It tipped the lifeboat over, flipping everybody in it into the rough cold waters.

Some of the crewmen tried their hardest to hang on to the chidren but the rough waters was fighting against them. They were able to save each child excpet for Alex. The rough waters quickly carried Alex far from the tipped lifeboat. Then with rough force, Alex was slammed against a rock.The last thing before losing consiouses was the screaming of her name then everything went black.


	2. Sheriff's Past

Note: Thanks for those who reviewed. Here is the second chapter of my story, Family. Hopefully i'll update again this weekend if i can.

Those in_ italics_ and in center in this story is a reporter telling the news story.

Sheriff had a bad feeling since he got up the next morning. He knew something wasn't right but he just couldn't put a finger on it. He tried to push the feeling down as he continued on getting dressed and headed out the door, got into his police crusier and drove over towards Flo's for breastfast.

After parking his car at one of the empty parking spaces on the side of the diner. As soon as he went inside the quiet diner, he noticed that the whole town, old and new, where already there, their eyes where glue on to the local television set.

"What's going on, Doc?" said Sheriff as he came over to the table where the town's judge and doctor was sitting at. As soon as he sat down at the table, Sheriff turned his attention to the old tevevision set on the diner top to see what was so interesting that everybody was watching at so closely.

"_Those who where on this Princess Crusie Ship heading towards the warm waters of Hawaii had meet with a tragic end.This love boat was stuck in a bad storm when Captain Bricker, was given a warning that the storm was forming a hug tidel wave whom they named Sarah. This cruiseship was attack from Sarah not less then a hour of the warning. A small lifeboat was found not far from the wreked ship, only to be filled with several crewmen and a few children. One of the children was hurt after the lifeboat was tipped over. The U.S Navy stationed in Hawaii, was the ones who rescued the surivors. _

_"How horrible" _said Sally before taking her eyes off the tv set and continued to eat her pancakes.

"Five out of six suriving chidren went home with family members, the last one, a 13 year old girl named Alexandra Gilmore, now lays unconcious at the local children hospital in Los Angeles, if you have any information about her family please call this hospital at this number."

Sheriff mouth dropped when he saw the picture of the girl and the girl's name.

"Claudia" was the only words that came out of Sheriff's mouth as he continued to glance at the tv screen with a worried expression on his face. Doc looked worried for his old friend as he kept an eye on both him and the tv set.

"Do you know that girl on the televison set, Sheriff?" asked Lightning.

Sheriff never replied. Sheriff grabbed a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote down the number that was displaying on the tv screen on a piece of napkin and then quickly got up from the table and hurried out from the diner as if he was on a chase.

Everybody had a worried look on their faces. But Lightning and Sally was more then just worried. Both of them were confused thinking that their friend must have finally lost it.

"What's going on?" questioned Sally as she looked up at Flo and the others. Flo, whom was behind the counter drying a cup with a towel, looked over at Doc as if she didn't know what to say.

"You might as well tell them, Flo" said Doc before taking a ship from his cup of coffee.

"Who is this Claudia person?" asked Lightning as he and Sally give the watress and owner their full intention.

"Claudia is Sheriff's only child, his only daughter." said Flo as she put the clean cup away.

"Sheriff was married!" said a surprise Lightning. He thought Sheriff never settled down due to his line of duty.

"He was before he came to Radiator Springs." said Ramone butting in as he sat at the stood at the counter.

"Then where is she now?" asked Sally politely.

"Her name was Lily and she was killed in the line of duty." said Doc putting his two cents in.

"Was She's a cop too?" asked Lightning.

"No, she was killed accidently when being held hostage at a local bank robbery." said Doc again.

Lightning and Sally stayed quiet for a few moments taking in what they had just heard.

"Sheriff and his daughter never got along even when Lily was still alive." said Ramone.

"And?" asked Sally.

"When Claudia was 17 years old, she had gotten herself pregnant, and 12 months later, she had given birth to her daughter, Alex, there she and Sheriff had this huge fight about Claudia and her family move in with him." said Doc.

"Did she and alex's father ever gotten married?" asked Lightning.

Doc knoded his head before taking a other slip from his cup.

"So Claudia and her family moved far away from him." said Sally.

"Yeah" said Flo as she wripe down the counter with a rag.

"So she and her father never talked for the last 13 years?" said Sally again.

"Right again." said Ramone before he got up and carried his empty plate into the door that lead to the kictchen.

"Poor Sheriff" said Sally.


	3. Really Meeting for the First Time

**Note:** Thank you for those who been reviewing. Sorry for the lack of updates but i been busy with school, lack of computer, so forth...

I'll try to update again this weekend hopefully now that i got my computer back and working normally.

* * *

Alex opened her blue eyes slowly to reveal herself in some-short of a room, and then quickly found herself in a bed all tucked in a couple of thin blankets. Then somebody came into her room.

" It's nice to see you finally awake, Miss. Gilmore." said the doctor as he came into the room.

"Were am I?" Alex was able to say hoarsely.

"Your at a local Children Hospital here in LA." the doctor said as he came closer to check over her.

"I'm in California?" she said quietly.

"Bingo" said the Doctor as he checked over her.

Then suddenly she sat up quickly in bed.

"My parents, what happened to my parents?" she said horrified tears coming down her checks.

The doctor didn't say anything, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, feeling sorry for the girl.

"No they can't be" she said crying hysterically. The Doctor looked down at the floor as if he was ashamed. Then a male nurse came into the room quickly.

"Doctor Wilson, we recently got a called from a man called George Benton, claiming to be Miss. Gilmore's grandfather." said the male nurse.

"My grandfather?" said Alex puzzled as she stopped crying.

"Anything else, Mr. Smith?" said Doctor Wilson as he looked closely at the male nurse.

"Yes he said he'll be arriving here at the hospital in a few hours, he said he'll be driving in from Arizona." said Fred.

"That's great news, thanks Fred" said Doctor Wilson. The male nurse nodded his head and then left the hospital room.

"Well that solves that problem." said Doctor Wilson as he wrote something down on her charts.

Alex was watching cartoons on the television set in her hospital room when Sheriff had finally arrived at the hospital a few hours later. He parked his police crusier in the parking lot before heading into the hospital. He immediately came up to the reception area. The female reception looked up and smiled at him.

"What can i do for you today?" she said in a friendly business type manner.

"My granddaughter was brought here yesterday." he said.

"What's her name, please?" she said as she settled her hands on the keyboard in front of her, ready to type in his answer.

"Gilmore, Alexandra" he replied. The receptionist typed her name and pressed enter. after a few seconds, her name appeared on the computer screen.

"She is in room 207, that's on the second floor." applied the receptionist.

"Thank you" Sheriff applied before leaving her and headed towards the elevator.

As soon as he found her hospital room, Sheriff stopped as he see saw Doctor Wilson step out as he was about to go in.

"Excuse me, sorry about that." said Sheriff and Doctor Wilson said together at the same time.

"Are you George Benton, Miss Gilmore's grandfather?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes I am." he said as he shakes the Doctor's hand.

"How is she, Doc?" asked Sheriff as he stared at the younger man.

"She's doing very well for what she been though, even though she really taking her parents death really hard." said Doctor Wilson.

"I wouldn't blame her." said Sheriff before the Doctor step aside and let him enter the room.

Alex was sitting up in bed watching an old rerun of "I Love Lucy" when she saw a different gentlemen came into the room. He was a bit older then Doctor Wilson. He came up to her slowly.

"Hello Alexandra." said Sheriff as he sat down at the chair next to her bed.

"Are you my grandfather, the one that I'm going to be living with for now on?" said Alex as she continued to stare at the man next to her.

Sheriff nodded.

"Wow" she could only say as she continued to stare at him with mixed emotions on her face.

"So where do you live and what do you do for a living?" Alex said trying to make conversation with her grandfather.

"I live in a small town called Radiator Springs in Arizona, and I'm that town's law enforcement." he said.

Alex's mouth droped when she heard what town he loves in, she about to live in.

"Do you knowing Lightning McQueen?" she asked.

Sheriff smiled brightly and nodded again.

"Wow" she said as she sat back against the mattress that was helping her sit up.

"Your a fan of McQueen?" questioned Sheriff.

"Yeah i am" she said.

"When you come to Raditaor Springs with me, i'll introduced you to him if you want." said Sheriff.

"You can" said Alex as she hugged her grandfather without warning.

Both grandfather and Grandaughter talked for a few hours before Doctor Wilson give Alex over to him. There they left the hospital, got into his car, and hit the highway heading towards a new life for each other.


End file.
